Sin melodía ni sonido
by Javichu
Summary: Un abrazo apretado, las manos temblorosas, los pasos inconsciente y la sonrisa pura. Un baile sin canción, sin melodía ni sonido, donde se decían todo con nada. [Bucky/Wanda]


_Avengers no me pertenece._

 _Esto es tan estúpidamente romántico que no se como sentirme xD._

 _En fin, esto tiene dos motivos, uno, responder a un reto que me hizo la señorita **Luna,** en las oficinas de HYDRA, del foro La Torre Stark, y dos, desearle un genial año nuevo. __Bien, Luna, te estaba preparando el Richonne, pero no le encontré un buen final, lo subiré, pero no creo lograrlo aun. Aun así la inspiración llego para hacerte esto, que me pediste hace mucho tiempo, y que…Pues espero te guste, sistah c:_

 _¡Feliz navidad atrasada y año nuevo adelantado!_

* * *

 **Sin melodía ni sonido**

* * *

 _¿Cómo decirlo?_

Existían muchas palabras, frases, incluso para un par de extraños como ellos también las miradas, pero ninguna se sentía correcta, ninguna hacía sentir a Bucky que expresaría bien sus sentimientos, su cariño hacia ella.

 _Te quiero, quizás, te amo. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? Posiblemente si te vas de mi vida ya lo habría perdido todo, ¿es estúpido, no? Me enamore. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? Por ti encontraría la forma de pedirle permiso a tu hermano antes, existe la ouija. Daria mucho todo por ti, ¿Lo sabes, Wanda?_

—Es estúpido —termino respirando.

—No…Es raro, creo, no deberías nombrar la ouija en una declaración de amor, Bucks, pero…Es tierno —Steve le da una palma en la espalda con un sonrisa que intenta darle apoyo. Apoyo que realmente no le entra y se siente igual de perdido.

—Es…cliché, es estúpido, es…

—Es como algo que diría un joven de los años 40 enamorado —corta Steve y le da una sonrisa, una que si hizo que Bucky soltara una risa ronca.

—Siento que no soy yo si le digo todo aquello a Wanda —explica después de unos segundos en silencio—. Eres tú el chico de recita poemas de amor y las dibuja desnudas.

El rubio le mira mal.

—No te dejare que vuelvas a ver películas de esta era —Bucky alza una ceja ante eso—, pero…si sientes que no lo debes hacer no lo hagas. Es Wanda, lo que hagas le parecerá bien. Además recuerda que ella lee tu mente a gusto, dudo que no sepa todo lo que sientes.

Suspira mientras se tira hacia atrás. Bueno, eso era un punto. Cuando conoció a Wanda toda su vida dio un giro, primero, porque ella saco todos sus pensamientos afuera. Los mejores, los peores, Wanda lo mato y lo ayudo al mismo tiempo, porque así se sintió las primeras semanas en la Torre; muerto, y ella también estaba muerta, viva pero sin un corazón, mirando fijamente, sintiéndose una extraña en aquel lugar.

Eso le ayudo a acercarse a ella. Eran dos muertos por razones distintas, él por sentir que no era nadie, ella por no tener a nadie.

Y se encontró chocando contra ella, siempre, luego dándose cuenta que ella era…especial. Ella era Wanda Maximoff y se convirtió en mucho para Bucky. Esa mirada fija que daba, esos susurros bajos, y esas sonrisas que lograban ser tan puras a veces. Wanda se convirtió en mucho, si es que no lo era ya todo para Bucky.

Porque era la primera vez que él se sentía así.

La primera vez que podía creer que _amaba._

Ella era por quien no quería olvidar nunca más, porque Wanda era su pasado y su presente, porque le recordaba lo que era se normal, y como dijo Steve también le recordaba lo que era ser un chico de los años 40 enamorado.

—Creo…que tengo la forma —se levantó de un salto y miro con una sonrisa ladeada a Steve. Una corriente de ideas pasaban por su mente, pero había una en especial que sobre salia. ¿Cual seria la mejor forma de un joven de los años cuarenta de demostrar su cariño hacia una bella chica?—. Y es perfecta, amigo.

No le costó encontrar a Wanda, en realidad fue ella quien lo encontró, posiblemente sabiendo que él le buscaba.

La miro, sin muchas palabras, Bucky pocas tenia cosas que decir, y casi siempre eran para Steve y Wanda, pero ahora no tenía ganas de hacerlo. Le tomo de la mano y ella solo le siguió sin decir nada.

Llegaron a una sala vacía, con grandes ventanales que hacían que la sala se llenara con luz de luna.

Poso sus manos sobre la cintura de la muchacha, sin saber realmente que hacía, porque no lo recordaba del todo. ¿Hace cuánto que no hacía aquello? Años, y años, y la única vez que recordaba a la perfección fue la primera vez que con lo hizo. Cuando la madre de Steve les enseño a bailar a ambos.

 _—Cuando sean mayores y bailen con esa mujer especial van a saber que ella va ser la indicada. Lo van a sentir —_ Sarah Rogers les había mirado con una sonrisa agracia, y un tanto cansada como la mayoría de sus sonrisas, pero era real, y para la corta edad de los dos chicos esas palabras no tenían gran sentido, pero aun así James las guardo dentro de sí.

Bailo con un par de chicas, pocas, las que pensó que algún día podrían ser _la esposa, la madre, el amor de su vida,_ pero nunca lo sintió así.

Wanda ahora le miró fijamente, casi sin pestañear. Como solo ella miraba.

Y sonrió un poco.

—Nunca he bailado antes… —habla vagamente mientras pasa sus manos por los hombros de él.

—Solo sígueme un poco y lo tendrás —susurro mientras recostaba un poco su mejilla en la cabeza de ella.

Y así lo hizo, ambos ya lo tenían cuando paso el rato. Ninguno sabía cuándo tiempo paso, solo se movían al mismo tiempo, disfrutando del otro. Las manos de Bucky se habían corrido, atrapando completamente a Wanda en un abrazo apretado, sus manos temblaban un poco, por expectación, o nerviosismo, tal vez, y los pasos se daban inconscientemente entre ambos, como si Wanda hubiera bailado muchas veces antes, y él nunca hubiera olvidado como hacerlo.

Y ambos sonreían, Maximoff de esa forma pura que hacia sus ojos brillar con ese tono café rojizo. Barnes pocas veces sonreía sin sarcasmo, y ahora era ese momento, donde sonreía puro, tranquilo, y feliz. Porque todo aquello lo remontaba a la realidad, a una normal donde estaba con su chica sin dolor ni sufrimiento.

Wanda lo beso en un momento, aun mientras bailaban y el le correspondió.

Seguían con aquellos pasos. En un baile sin canción, uno sin melodía ni sonido, pero que era el perfecto para ellos. El silencio y la oscuridad los acunaba, y les permitía expresarse sin palabras.

Todo eso era un baile especial.

Así lo sintió Bucky, con su corazón saltando en su pecho, y con un tipo de sensación rara en su estómago. La gente normalmente dice que era en el corazón todo aquello, pero siempre que Barnes estaba con Wanda sentía las cosas en el estómago. Y ahora sabía que las palabras de Sarah eran reales, porque ahí lo sentía, totalmente fuerte.

Era especial, era real, extraño y puro.

De la forma que Bucky quería que fuera, demostrándole todo lo que no lograba decir con palabras, apretándole y diciéndole muchos _te quiero,_ sonriendo con muchos _te amo_ ocultos, y besándola dando muchas promesas, preguntas, y frases que estaba seguro que iba hacer realidad.

 _¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

 _¿Algún día te casaras conmigo?_

 _Te protegeré._

Y Wanda le apretaba devuelta, le sonreía más brillante y lo besaba con más fuerza, respondía, y Bucky lo sentía, lo sabía.

Bailaron mucho tiempo sin canción, expresándose todo con nada, y bailarían así hasta que aquella melodía inexistente dejara de sonar.


End file.
